Crap Network
Crap Network is a television broadcasting channel that airs the shows that Nobody wanted (with the exception of TuTiTu, which even they rejected. Wow...). It was launched in 2003 by Wario and Waluigi who wanted to make money and they were broke all the time, it became an unfortunate success. In 2012, they sold it to The Cat in the Hat. On November 1, 2013, The Cat in the Hat sold it to Captain 0. It is currently ranked the 703rd best channel ever (out of 705 total). It is also the favorite channel of the UnAnything Team. The only worse channels are That One Channel In Some Indian Language That Nobody Watches (the nickname for the Hindu-language version of Crap Network) and Teletubbies 24/7. They also air Volvic commercials featuring Tyrannosaurus Alan and George Volcano during their commercial breaks. Schedule *The 5 AM Comedii Nitwurck - 5:00 AM *SeizureONLY - 5:27 AM *YLNOsdrawkcaB - 5:34 AM *WeegeeONLY - 5:53 AM *YouTubePoopONLY - 6:02 AM *RageComicsONLY - 6:17 AM *Random Show - 6:25 AM *Clip of Chuck Norris asploding - 6:32 AM *PotatoONLY - 6:35 AM *UnGumball - 6:45 AM *Crap Network News Hour - 7:00 AM *SpongeBob SquarePants - 8:00 AM *More Spongebob Squarepants - 9:00 AM *Gut Check (Little Einsteins on the Southwest Hyrule feed only) - 10:00 AM *The Cat in the Hat Show- 11:00 AM *The Silver Show - 11:30 AM *Regular Show (reruns) - 12:00 PM *Rip-OFF - 1:00PM *Antiques Roadshow - 2:00 PM *Random Movie - 3:00 PM *Higglytown Heroes - 5:00 PM *The Crocodile Hunter - 5:30 PM (Waybuloo on weekends) *Fatman: The Show - 6:00 PM *iCarly - 6:30 PM *Crap Network News Hour - 7:00 PM *Super Mario Super Show - 8:00 PM (Super Zelda Super Show on Fridays) *The Good Teletubbies Show - 9:00PM (as of January 1, 2009) *UnAnything: The Series - 10:00PM *How to Make a Sword - 11:00 PM *Bootleg Crap - 11:30 PM *Sign off with a clip of a sky - 12:00 AM *A lot of Bluey that it'll make you kill yourself - until 5 am (The Lingo Show on the UK feed only) *Don't Lift That Heavy Object! - from 5:00AM to 6:00AM Logos File:Dfdgdfdgdg.jpg|Their logo from 2003-2012 Yytttrtyr.png|their logo from 2012-December 31, 2013 wrwrwererwerwr.png|their logo from January 1, 2014-April 1, 2015. File:Crapnetweork.jpg|Their logo from April 2, 2015-July 30, 2016 Untitled - 78 2.jpg|The logo August 1, 2016-October 28, 2018. Notice the similarity to an Arabic letter? It's supposed to just be a "C" and an "N". LOL FAIL. It Is Now Used Rarely Crap Network 2018.png|Since October 28th 2018, The Logo Has been Updated. We only have a picture of the incredit version of the closing logo. C06303D9-AA61-4BD8-B0E2-F6A0EA2B51D9.jpeg|revised version of the Arabic lookin' logo with a different colored C to make it look less like an Arabic letter. still rarely used but used more often than the original Seasonal Logos youdoodle-2018-10-28T20-39-36Z.png|Their Halloween logo used only in October 2003, when the network launched. Category:Organizations Category:Companies Category:Channels Category:Idiots Category:TV Shows Category:Stuff Category:Bad Channels Category:Unsafe for kids Category:Bad TV Shows Category:Crap Network Category:Fgg